


Comfort and Care

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaker Hunk, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tired Shiro, comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: An exhausted Shiro goes to rest, and discovers Hunk has prepared a surprise for him.





	Comfort and Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Any, any, pillow fort](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/839424.html?thread=104738816#t104738816)_

Shiro opened the door to his room with a tired grunt - and was confronted with an unexpected scene. Every flat surface was covered in different coloured fabrics, blankets and cushions. Not only that but the cushions themselves were covered with more cushions, piled up high, to form some kind of massive squishy room-devouring monster.

In the midst of it all stood his boyfriend, wearing a serious expression as he plumped a pillow. 

"Err, Hunk," said Shiro, slowly. "What are you doing?"

Hunk jumped, then laughed nervously. "Okay, hear me out," he said, holding up his hands. "So you've been working really hard recently, and I know you've not been sleeping well, and - look, when I was a kid, and I needed to be comfortable, I would just build myself a big old fort and then curl up in there with some cookies and stay 'til I felt better."

Shiro stared at it. "Where did you even get all this?" 

"Coran helped me," said Hunk. "...After I explained what a pillow fort is."

Confused and exhausted, Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "...Okay."

Hunk looked worried. "If you don't like it, I can take it down."

"No, no, it's fine," said Shiro, looking around at the disorder. "So I just - sleep inside it?"

Grinning, Hunk pulled back one of the blankets to reveal an entrance. The inside was, if possible, full of even more cushions and pillows. It did look very comfortable.

"Mr Shirogane, your boudoir awaits."

With a little smile, Shiro crouched down and carefully crawled in. He needn't have worried though; the whole thing was sized to fit not only him, but Hunk too - with a generous amount of space left over.

He flopped down onto a big soft pile of pillows, and sighed. "This is actually... really nice. Thanks, Hunk."

"You are so welcome," said Hunk, awkwardly wriggling in next to him. The sight made Shiro chuckle a little.

As Hunk settled himself, Shiro sank further into the impromptu bed. It was like lying on a cloud. His aching joints were buoyed up by the plump material, while his tired muscles relaxed into the layers of stuffing.

He sighed again. "Man, I'd forgotten how good pillow forts could be."

"Good thing I remembered, huh?" said Hunk, crossing his legs.

"Good thing, yeah," said Shiro, relaxing even further. This was amazing.

Lying there in comfortable silence, Shiro's tired brain finally processed what Hunk had said earlier. "...Did you say something about cookies?"

Hunk beamed and held up a _very_ full plate. "Hell yes I did."

Shiro smiled. "I knew I could count on you."


End file.
